Ca colle Anatole!
by On m'appelle Lucette
Summary: Cette fiction prévoit de suivre les années d'enfance et de Poudlard de la jeune Ebony, descendante de l'illustre et noble famille Glastonbury... Ou pas? Histoire un peu déjantée d'une étrange famille...
1. Chapter 1

C'était une fraîche soirée d'avril, de celles qui annoncent un été prometteur. Le soleil déclinait lentement sur le comté de Somerset, donnant des tons pastel au paysage. On pouvait au loin voir la calme Brue s'écouler lentement vers la mer, les ruines de l'abbaye et la Tor s'imprégner des dernières lueurs de soleil. Les verts champs de blés s'inclinaient doucement sous la brise qui soufflait sur le village. Un impressionniste se serait régalé des nuances de ton et des jeux de lumière sur les hauts de Somerset, les collines qui entouraient le village.

Euh, excusez-moi, mais que faites-vous sur les hauts de Somerset ? Ce n'est pas du tout là que commence notre histoire ! Attendez, je vous redirige sur le bon chemin. Voilà, retournez-vous, il faut descendre dans le village. Alors, regardez, vous voyez le grand manoir lugubre qui dépasse des toits ? Bon, c'est déjà ça. La plupart des habitants ici ne le voient pas. Il me paraît pourtant assez imposant… Bref, c'est ici, qu'est en train de naître notre héroïne, en ce 25 avril 1926, dans le manoir des Glastonbury. Elle n'a pas encore de nom à cette heure.

La famille Glastonbury est la plus vieille famille de Sangs-purs du village, descendante des plus grands sorciers selon les croyances du comté. Je vous laisse donc imaginer le degré d'arrogance des membres de ladite famille ! Les plus anciens se croient directement héritiers de Merlin… Et agissent donc en conséquence…

Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Cela faisait maintenant presque douze heures que le manoir entendait d'atroces cris de douleurs faire trembler ses murs. Murs plutôt crasseux et poussiéreux, soit dit en passant. C'est incroyable ça, on dirait que la noblesse sorcière se sent tellement supérieure qu'elle ne peut pas prendre la peine de décrasser ses murs. Attendez, quel travail dégradant… De si purs esprits n'ont pas le temps de s'attarder sur de tels détails matériels… Hum. Bon, rentrons dans la chambre du premier étage.

De là où nous sommes, nous pouvons voir une femme en sueur. Mais la magie du récit fait que cette femme ne nous voit pas héhéhé. Euh… Bon, cette femme s'appelle Enid Elizabeth Madeleine Fitzgerald De Ros, Glastonbury de nom d'épouse. Ne l'embêtez pas trop, elle a tendance à être désobligeante. Elle me fait penser à un serpent, personnellement. Toujours laconique à propos de tout, mais prête à mordre si on l'agace un peu. Bref. A ses côtés, on peut trouver sa mère, Elizabeth, ainsi qu'une sage-femme qui sont venues l'aider à supporter l'accouchement. Elizabeth est faite du même acier que sa fille : elle ne supporte pas le dérangement et est donc assez intransigeante avec ses petits-enfants. Encore une famille qui respire l'amour, me direz-vous ! Je ne pourrais malheureusement qu'approuver. Ah, attendez, on a l'air d'arriver à la fin là ! Voyons voir…

Hohohoho, bien vu chers lecteurs ! Enid se redresse péniblement. Elle a l'air plutôt épuisée, ce qui peut paraître normal après toute une nuit de travail. (Sans blague !) On peut entendre le bébé crier après une gifle de la sage-femme (mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celle là ?).

Enid a toujours son air je-m'en-foutisme qui lui est habituel. C'est vraiment dingue, cette femme a le même degré d'expression qu'un robot ! La sage-femme et sa mère, Elizabeth, lui font un grand sourire en lui tendant le poupon, pauvre petite chose qui ne sait pas encore dans quel univers elle a débarqué. La mère prend l'enfant dans ses bras presque à contre cœur.

La pauvre femme se retrouve donc avec un bambin tout ridé et crasseux entre les bras. Elizabeth se tourne vers elle, inhabituellement radieuse (ça leur arrive !), et se met à hurler comme une poissonnière :

-Je ne sais pas de qui elle est celle-là, mais elle est bien plus réussie que les deux premiers !

Ah, oui, je ne vous ai pas précisé : Elizabeth a toujours été affectueuse avec ses petits-enfants, leur donnant souvent les doux surnoms de « imbécile heureux », « crétin du dimanche », pour faire soft, ou « espèce de petit rat », dans ses grands jours. J'avoue que je ne peux qu'être surprise par une telle maxime sortant de la bouche d'Elizabeth Fitzgerald De Ros. Ce serait presque un compliment !

-Comment allez vous l'appeler, Mrs ? demande poliment la sage-femme.

Hahaha… Kof Kof… Excusez-moi… Mon rire s'étrangle devant la naïveté de la sage-femme, qui n'a toujours rien compris à la famille de sentimentaux dans laquelle elle est tombée. Enid ne prend a priori même pas la peine de répondre et continue d'examiner son rejeton pendant qu'Elizabeth se charge de gentiment remercier la médicomage.

Il est vrai que cette chose qu'elle tient dans les bras pourrait paraître harmonieuse pour un nouveau-né, mais rien à faire, je pense qu'elle n'aura jamais d'affection pour elle. La petite est assez grande et grosse, comme prête à affronter la vie de dehors. Elle bat déjà des bras et a l'air d'avoir énormément d'énergie à revendre. Mais connaissant Enid, je pense qu'elle est plus dégoutée par l'état de saleté de la nouvelle-née qu'admirative devant sa soudaine ardeur.

Connaissant les gestes maternels, Enid ouvre doucement sa robe et présente son misérable sein au poupon (Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, désolée !). La petite avale le lait avec une voracité surprenante. C'est marrant, les deux premiers étaient plutôt apathiques… Ca fait du bien de voir enfin un peu de vitalité dans cette morne maison ! Ah attendez, Elizabeth vient de revenir.

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle en veut ! s'exclame-t-elle en voyant que l'enfant tétait déjà goulûment sa mère.

Enid acquiesce gentiment.

-Je peux faire rentrer les garçons ?

Dilemme. J'imagine déjà ce qui doit se passer dans la tête d'Enid à cette question. Elle hausse les épaules pour toute réponse, comme indifférente. Je pense qu'elle ne doit pas spécialement avoir envie de les voir, aimante comme elle l'est. Les pauvres petits Clarence et Bartholomew ne sont vraiment pas tombés dans la bonne famille !

Bon, de toute façon Elizabeth appelle déjà les aînés de sa fille. Les enfants accourent presque immédiatement, excités comme des puces mais ne sachant réellement comment se comporter. Leurs parents leur avaient inculqué que le calme et la discrétion étaient deux grandes qualités à ne jamais négliger, mais allez dire à des enfants de cinq et trois ans qui viennent d'avoir une petite sœur qu'il faut rester digne et réservé… Leur grand-mère les amène devant le lit et leur présente leur petite sœur.

-Et voilà mes enfants, vous avez maintenant une petite sœur… tenta-t-elle de murmurer de sa voix de commerçante des faubourgs.

-Grand-mère… s'écria Clarence, le benjamin, elle est toute petite !

-Mais bien sûr qu'elle est toute petite, triple buse, elle va grandir ! lui répondit la vieille femme, passablement agacée. (Déjà !)

-Beurk… C'est dégoûtant… riposta Bartholomew en voyant la tête sale de sa sœur.

-C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu demander à cette incapable de sage-femme de la nettoyer. Quels bons à rien ces médicomages ! Juste bons à poser des J.O.U.R.N.E.E.S. … (Journées Optionnelles Unilatérales de Repos Nécessaires à l'Equilibre et à l'Euphorie Sorcières)

-Et comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Clarence.

Enid hausse les épaules. A dire vrai, personne n'en avait aucune idée, et je pense que la jeune mère s'en moquait royalement. La petite aurait aussi bien pu s'appeler Carabosse ou Père Fouettard, sa mère lui aurait donné autant d'attentions. Heureusement qu'Elizabeth est là pour assurer un minimum d'ordre. La grand-mère se rend d'ailleurs compte de l'état de latence de sa fille et propose aux garçons de trouver des idées pour les occuper. Malheureusement pour elle, les enfants se mettent aussitôt à chercher, et ce à haute voix.

-Matthew m'a raconté une histoire où Rapunzel faisait glisser ses cheveux par la fenêtre pour… commence Bartholomew.

-Rapunzel ? Oh non, c'est moche ! grimace alors son jeune frère.

-Bah proposes-en un si t'aimes pas ! reprend l'autre, vexé.

-Moi je préfère Guenièvre, comme la femme du roi Arthur !

-Guenièvre ? Ca fait vieux ! rigole Bartholomew

-Pas du tout, riposta Clarence.

-C'est pas parce qu'on habite Glastonbury qu'on doit appeler tous nos enfants par des noms de la table ronde, tu sais, gamin, intervient Elizabeth d'un ton exaspéré.

Elizabeth est l'une des seules à ne pas adhérer au délire mystique des Glastonbury. Peut-être parce qu'elle-même ne fait pas partie de la famille à part entière, me direz-vous. Néanmoins, elle avait beaucoup aidé Erec, feu le mari de sa fille, à limiter ses accès de fièvre chevaleresque lors de la naissance de ses fils. Leurs deuxièmes prénoms n'ont pas eu autant de chance…

-Mais grand-mèèèèèèèèère… Alleeeeeeeeeeezz ! Clarence commence à monter dans les aigus.

Ohlala je sens la catastrophe venir… Heureusement pour la fragile santé mentale de leur mère, la porte sonne à ce moment. Elizabeth, qui commençait à regretter sa suggestion, leur demande immédiatement d'aller accueillir le visiteur. Les enfants se mettent à courir dans le hall d'entrée, ravis d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle au visiteur, qu'il soit concerné ou non. Les deux femmes soufflent alors, soulagées d'avoir un peu de répit. Au bout d'un moment, la grand-mère demande poliment à sa fille :

-Alors, dis-moi comment tu veux l'appeler cette gamine ?

Enid ne répond pas, comme à son habitude depuis quelques mois. Depuis que son mari est mort, il y a de ça quelques mois, je ne l'ai pas entendu proférer une syllabe. Ah je vous préviens tout de suite : lorsqu'Enid est tombée enceinte, son cher et tendre époux était malade comme un chien et… disons qu'il aurait eu quelques difficultés à… Euh bref, vous voyez quoi ! La légitimité du troisième gosse Glastonbury a donc été légèrement remise en cause, quoi.

Bref, le mutisme de sa fille agace Elizabeth immédiatement.

-Tu ne vas pas terminer ta vie muette quand même ? Je commence à être vraiment agacée par ton délire de mutisme ! Donne-moi le nom de cet enfant avant que je m'énerve !

Enid a un sourire sarcastique. Je crois que ça fait des mois que sa mère lui fait le même type de colères. Elizabeth a dû d'ailleurs sentir qu'elle ne faiblirait pas, comme d'habitude. Merlin que sa fille est bornée ! Malheureusement pour Enid, s'il y a bien une chose qu'Elizabeth abhorre, c'est de ne pas avoir d'emprise sur quelqu'un. Elle se décide donc fermement à lancer le pire ultimatum qu'une mère puisse donner à sa fille :

-C'est simple, si tu ne me donnes pas le nom de cet enfant dans la seconde, je lui donne le nom de ta belle-mère !

Mouhahahahaaaaa cette femme est un génie ! Mais la menace n'a pas l'air de prendre… Enid grimace mais ne flanche pas. Elle détestait certes cordialement feu sa belle-mère, Mrs Glastonbury, dont elle partageait déjà le glorieux nom de famille, mais je crois qu'elle est dans un tel état de désintéressement que peu lui sied d'obéir à sa chère mère. Heureusement pour la grand-mère, ses petits-fils accourent bruyamment dans la chambre, traînant un homme par la manche.

-On a trouvé Oliver qui traînait dans le couloir, mère-grand ! s'écrie Bartholomew.

Youhouuu ! Chouette, j'adore Oliver ! Il fait partie de la seule branche de la famille dotée de sens et de sentiments. C'est en fait le fils de Duncan Fitzgerald de Ros, le frère d'Enid, qui est décédé il y a 13 ans je crois. Oliver n'a que 7 ans d'écart avec Enid, qui est née assez tard. Oliver est simplement génial : toujours une blague aux lèvres et une bêtise à faire, ce qui est un comportement qui peut paraître un peu détraqué dans la famille Glastonbury-Fitzgerald. Et pour preuve, Oliver et son père ont toujours été traités comme des désaxés… Ce sont pourtant d'après moi les plus sages et les plus savants de la famille. Duncan était un grand ami de Dumbledore, ils ont mené des milliers de recherches ensemble, jusqu'à sa mort en 1913.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons maintenant que je vous ai rapidement présenté la famille Fitzgerald De Ros. Sur le lit, Enid est à la fois ravie et furieuse de cette bruyante diversion, qui l'empêche certes de se prendre une soufflante, mais qui je le pense, va lui résonner un moment dans les oreilles (Les deux enfants ont dû hériter des gènes marginaux de Duncan et Oliver).

-Bonjour ma chère cousine, la salue Oliver. Toutes mes félicitations! S'exclame-t-il rayonnant, les bras ouverts pour enlacer sa tante.

Enid jette un simple regard à son neveu, arrêtant net ses chaleureuses effusions. Oliver commence à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de regards polaires, qu'il subit depuis son plus jeune âge. Il hausse les épaules, apparemment et se tourne vers la petite:

-Alors c'est lui le petit dernier de la famille ?

-C'est une fille, patate, répond Bartholomew en rigolant.

Oliver lui envoie un sourire éclatant en retour. De mémoire, il a toujours adoré les naissances et les enfants, au contraire de sa tante qui déteste cordialement tout ce qui peut la déranger dans son quotidien. Or, il est bien connu que les enfants ne sont pas renommés pour leurs habiletés ménagères… Des enfants légèrement turbulents comme Clarence et Bartholomew, qui passent leurs journées à glisser sur la rampe des marches, à éclater des coussins dans les couloirs et à se courir après ne peuvent convenir à Enid Glastonbury ! Oliver ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux de ses jeunes cousins et se tourne vers sa grand-tante Elizabeth.

-Alors elle n'a toujours pas parlé ? demande-t-il discrètement

-Devine ! lui répond-elle aimablement.

Depuis la mort de leur père, Erec, six mois auparavant, avec qui ils étaient très complices, les petits Glastonbury ont beaucoup été livrés à eux-mêmes, au grand désespoir d'Oliver. Il avait voulu proposer à sa famille de les prendre en charge quand sa cousine, enfin, sa tante, leur avait annoncé la grossesse d'Enid. Il avait été un peu surpris au départ, étant donné qu'Erec avait été très malade dans les derniers mois de sa vie. Enfin bon, ce naïf petit Oliver se disait qu'ils étaient magiciens tout de même, et que donc rien n'est impossible.

La nouvelle-née anonyme se détache soudainement du sein de sa mère, qui prend alors mécaniquement soin de la faire roter. Elle jette un nouveau regard fort agréable à sa famille pour leur faire signe de prendre congé avant de prendre froidement l'enfant contre elle et de fermer les yeux. J'imagine que la dernière question d'Oliver a dû l'énerver royalement :

-Il a un nom au moins cet enfant ?

Vous allez adorer la réponse d'Elizabeth, qui s'en est tenue à sa résolution d'emmerder sa fille:

-Ebony. Ebony Glastonbury.

Oliver jette un regard amusé à sa cousine. Il connaissait très bien la vieille Ebony, une mégère de la plus belle espèce (encore plus que les autres, si, si !). Enid devait enrager intérieurement ! Ils sortent tous, laissant la mère se reposer (quoique je doute que cette charognarde d'Enid eût besoin d'un quelconque sommeil).

-Je file au ministère la déclarer. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? propose Oliver, sachant que les deux femmes étaient seules.

- Oh oui par pitié ! Emmène les garçons avec toi…

Oliver fait une grimace, regrettant aussitôt sa proposition. Je sais qu'il adore les enfants mais disons que ce n'est pas spécialement facile de traîner des mômes surexcités dans les bureaux du ministère… Elles ont de ces idées ces vieilles folles…

-Euh… Disons que ce n'est pas très pratique d'emmener des enfants plutôt… euh… actifs dans un bureau…

Elizabeth le supplie du regard, la vilaine. Elle a passé la journée à entendre courir les garçons dans le manoir entre deux contractions d'Enid… Oliver comprend je pense.

-Bon très bien, je les déposerai à la maison…

Il aime bien ses cousins après tout, hein, même s'ils sont difficilement tenables. Et c'est sur leur départ par poudre de cheminette que nous allons terminer ce chapitre !

* * *

Au même moment, au-dessus des nuages…

-Gryffondor !

-Oui Merlin ?

-Où sont les autres ?

-On est là, Merlin.

Salazar, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sortent de leur cachette timidement pour faire face au grand sorcier. Merlin les jauge du regard.

-Quel est l'abruti qui a fait naître cette gamine ? Elle a au moins quarante ans d'avance !


	2. Juin 1937

**Chapitre 2 : De Superman et des Montagnes Russes (Juin 1937)**

Bien le bonjour nobles étrangers…

L'auteur et moi-même sommes très heureux de vous accueillir pour un deuxième chapitre endiablé ! Comment ça, en retard ? Oui, bon, ça va…

Voyons-voir… Où nous étions-nous arrêtés… ? Ah, oui, voilà, j'y suis. Lors du dernier (et seul) chapitre, vous avez pu, mesdames et messieurs, avoir l'extrême honneur d'assister à la naissance de notre chère héroïne, Ebony Glastonbury. Vous avez également pu faire une rapide connaissance avec les principaux membres de la famille, dont Enid et Elizabeth, sa mère et sa grand-mère, ses frères Bartholomew et Clarence, ainsi que du cousin de sa mère, Oliver Fitzgerald-De Ros.

Ca en fait du monde !

Alors voilà, lors de ce deuxième chapitre, nous atterrissons onze ans plus tard, en Juin 1937, si je ne m'abuse. La petite Ebony a donc onze ans, ses frères quatorze et dix-sept ans, et sa mère… Euh… Bref.

Nous retournons donc en ce fameux bourg de Glastonbury, où règne l'illustre famille éponyme. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, puisque…

-Oliver !

Ah, tant pis, je ne terminerai pas ma phrase.

La dernière-née des Glastonbury sauta magistralement dans les bras de son oncle (bon, d'accord, cousin de sa mère, mais on va simplifier les choses si ça ne vous dérange pas) alors qu'il tentait de franchir le pas de porte. Oliver eut un petit rire. Du haut de ses onze ans, la jeune Ebony avait déjà redonné de la joie de vivre au foyer. La preuve, ses frères étaient encore plus turbulents qu'avant. Oui, Enfin, ça ou les quelques neurones qu'ils ont perdus en grandissant (si, si !).

Oliver serra Ebony dans ses bras et entra dans le bien conventionnel manoir Glastonbury. Ah, mes chers lecteurs, si seulement vous pouviez voir cet étonnant hall d'entrée, avec ses papiers-peints kitsch à souhait, ses nobles meubles surdécorés de babioles aussi inutiles qu'indéfinissables, ce grand lustre majestueux et son parquet de chêne… Tous bourrés de poussière et de crasse. Vraiment, les Glastonbury avaient clairement un problème avec le ménage. Et on s'étonnait qu'il y ait tant d'asthmatiques dans la maisonnée…

-C'est pour mon anniversaire que tu es venu, Super tonton ?

-Ton anniversaire était il y a plus de quatre mois, super-chérie. N'essaie pas de m'extorquer des cadeaux.

Depuis qu'Oliver avait eu le malheur de lui faire découvrir un tout nouveau Comics moldu qu'il avait ramené de son voyage aux Etats-Unis l'année passée, Ebony avait tendance à surnommer toute personne qu'elle connaissait « Super ». Enfin, sauf sa mère et sa grand-mère, qu'elle ne trouvait pas « Super-minded » du tout. Le pire, c'était son voisin, le jeune Anatole, qui était accessoirement son souffre douleur et qui prenait des supers-baffes à longueur de journée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez largement le temps de faire connaissance avec Anatole.

Bien entendu, Oliver avait aidé Ebony à cacher le Comics pour que sa mère et sa grand-mère ne puissent le trouver. Il adorait les faire enrager. Enfin il avait un peu les pétoches d'Elizabeth quand même. C'est qu'elle était coriace la bougresse !

Oliver entendit Enid hurler après ses deux fils, qui visiblement faisaient encore des leurs. Il faut avouer que c'était assez récurrent dans la maisonnée. Il se décida à monter pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Aaah, il fut servi ! Bartholomew et Clarence, respectivement âgés de 17 et 14 ans, avaient réussi à décrocher deux têtes d'elfes de maison empaillées et à en faire des masques avec lesquels ils défilaient dans la maison. En voyant cela, Ebony fila enfiler la cape rouge que sa grand-mère lui avait faite (bien à contrecœur soit dit en passant), et se fit passer pour Supergirl tentant de repousser les vilains elfes de maison. Les deux autres se prirent au jeu et retournèrent embêter leur mère, poursuivis par la jeune gamine hystérique.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous l'œil rébarbatif de sa cousine Enid. Il lui adressa un sourire tordu, comme pour s'excuser. Quoi, il était un grand enfant, et alors ?

-Ne commences pas à grogner, Enid, je viens soulager ta peine.

Quelle grande âme cet Oliver tout de même.

-Comment ça ? demanda sa cousine.

La pauvre femme avait dû mettre sa résolution de ne pas parler de côté, Clarence et Bartholomew obligent. Depuis, elle se défoulait en hurlant comme une harpie en furie après ses fils démentiels. Parfois, il arrivait à Enid de se demander si les gènes d'Erec étaient vraiment sains ou s'il avait fait un grand travail sur lui-même en l'épousant.

-Je te propose de prendre les enfants pour la journée. C'est l'anniversaire de Bedwyr et je lui ai promis de l'emmener dans un parc d'att… Euh…

-Ne te fatigue pas, je me fiche royalement de la fin de ta phrase. Emmène ces petits démons loin de moi, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Mouais. C'est un peu trop beau comme réaction. Comme si une Sang-Pur allait laisser ses gamins traîner chez les Moldus comme ça… Enfin bon, on va dire qu'on n'a rien vu… Faudrait pas vexer l'auteur non plus. (Cette dernière devant d'ailleurs faire part d'une certaine forme de schizophrénie étant donné qu'elle est à l'instant même en train d'écrire ces mots… Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien hein…)

Bref. Oliver lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Emmener ses enfants et ses cousins traîner dans les coins moldus était sans conteste l'une de ses occupations préférées. Pour les quatorze ans de son fils, il avait prévu de les emmener passer la journée à Bakken, le plus vieux parc d'attraction danois. Oliver avait entendu dire que des montagnes russes avaient été ouvertes et ne cessait de penser à visiter ce parc depuis.

Aussitôt, il se décida à rameuter sa troupe :

-LES ENFAAAAAAAANTSSSSSSS !

Une minute et demie plus tard, les trois gosses Glastonbury accouraient, essouflés d'avoir parcouru tout le manoir pour répondre à l'appel d'Oliver. Les trois lui jetèrent un regard plein d'espoir, se demandant ce que Supertonton allait leur faire faire aujourd'hui.

-Préparez-vous, je vous emmène avec moi ! leur dit-il, n'osant trop s'étendre devant sa cousine.

Les jeunes abandonnèrent immédiatement leurs masques de fortune ou leur cape rouge et se ruèrent à la suite d'Oliver. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à sa cousine, mais faillit éclater de rire en la voyant dépitée devant les deux têtes d'elfes étendues sur le sol. Il aimait bien sa cousine mais… Non, il ne fallait pas se mentir : il ne pouvait pas supporter cette guindée d'Enid.

Ca tombe bien, moi non plus !

Il les emmena dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, se dirigea vers la cheminée, suivit par toute la petite troupe, et empoigna la poudre de cheminette.

-Les enfants, on passe chez moi prendre vos cousins et on file !

Pour couper court aux hurlements de joie, il donna deux pincées de poudre aux plus grands, qui en profitèrent pour crâner devant leur petite sœur. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Oliver prit Ebony dans ses bras, en lui recommandant bien de ne pas le lâcher. La petite fille s'agrippa à lui : prendre la cheminée était une aventure en soi pour elle ! Il clama distinctement son adresse avant de jeter sa poudre de cheminette.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir tourbillonné à travers l'Angleterre, ils se retrouvèrent chez lui, en plein cœur de Londres, tout près de Regent's Park. Les enfants aimaient bien venir profiter de la cohue citadine de temps à autre. Cela changeait de leur trou perdu de Glastonbury.

Clarence et Bartholomew avaient déjà retrouvé Bedwyr et Brisene, ses enfants. Brisene était une jolie jeune fille en fleur qui venait d'avoir quinze ans. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au père d'Oliver, Duncan, avec ses traits nobles et raffinés. Elle avait pourtant hérité de la chevelure abondante de sa mère, ce qui lui donnait un côté… euh… broussailleux. Bedwyr, lui, était un jeune homme de maintenant onze ans, qui allait entrer à Poudlard en même temps que Clarence. Lui était blond comme les blés, comme l'était sa femme Joan. Il avait de très beaux traits mais avait malheureusement hérité du nez Fitzgerald-de Ros qui se trouvait être assez imposant.

Ebony sauta dans les bras de sa cousine. Elles se voyaient assez fréquemment et Ebony vouait une adoration sans limite à Brisene, allant jusqu'à reproduire jusqu'à chacun de ses mouvements ou à répéter chacune de ses paroles, ce qui pouvait paraître éreintant à la jeune fille.

Oliver en profita pour regarder plus attentivement sa jeune cousine (et pour vous la décrire, par la même occasion). Elle ne ressemblait ni tout à fait à sa mère, ni tout à fait à Erec… Elle avait des cheveux bruns très fins, voire un peu filasses, un visage très doux et d'étranges yeux verts que personne n'avait dans la famille. La petite fille était assez différente des deux autres héritiers Glastonbury.

Ses deux frères, en effet, étaient tous deux banalement châtains avec de grands yeux marrons, et affichaient une ressemblance non négligeable avec leur défunt père. De plus, ils étaient tous deux allergiques à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un livre, au contraire de leur sœur qui pouvait passer des heures enfermée dans la bibliothèque. Bref, ils avaient tous trois des caractères assez contrastés.

Oliver tenta d'attirer l'attention de sa troupe, ce qui ne fut pas évident étant donné qu'Ebony était toujours pendue aux pieds de Brisene et que les trois garçons avaient commencé à tenter d'escalader le canapé pour pendre leur chat au lustre. Il lui suffit d'hurler distinctement leurs noms de famille pour que les enfants se décident de lâcher ce qu'ils tenaient dans les mains (pauvre bête).

-Alors les enfants, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Bedwyr.

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! hurlèrent les Glastonbury.

-Oui, oui, les jeunes, calmez-vous. Alors pour fêter ça je vous propose de vous emmener dans un parc d'attractions moldu !

Il vit Brisene faire une moue. C'est vrai qu'à dix-huit ans on peut s'attendre à quelque chose de plus cool qu'un parc d'attractions… Quoique, moi, j'aurais été super content. Oui enfin, pas autant que Simon Jérémi, mais bon, quand même.

-Encore ? Mais papa… ne put-elle s'empêcher de râler.

-Tatata, attendez. C'est l'un des plus vieux parc d'attractions du monde ! Ils viennent d'ouvrir des montagnes russes ! C'est fantastique ! Euh… Enfin pour vous… Il va juste falloir que nous nous habillions en moldus.

Brisene soupira de frustration. La gaminerie de son père était parfois pesante pour une jeune adolescente. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en signe de protestation, Ebony toujours accrochée à sa robe. Il put voir que Bartholomew, lui, était surexcité : et pour cause, ils ne sortaient pas souvent de leur miteux manoir.

Oliver agita sa baguette et fit apparaître cinq tenues de moldus. Brisene fila enfiler une jolie jupe bleue et un chemisier col Claudine blanc, puis vint habiller Ebony d'une jolie robe rose pâle. Les trois garçons avaient des bermudas marrons, des chemises blanches et un tricot à jacquard.

- Papa, C'est quoi ton parc ? demanda son fils.

-C'est un parc qui s'appelle Bakken, au Danemark.

-Au Danemark ? La vache, mais on va y aller comment ? s'exclama Clarence.

-On peut y aller très rapidement si vous me promettez un minimum de discrétion…

A ces mots, Brisene s'exclama :

-Quoi ? Non papa, tu avais promis à maman !

-Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir, ma fille.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il empoigna une babiole qui traînait sur le premier meuble venu, pointa sa baguette dessus et prononça « _Portus_ ».

-Allez les enfants, venez ici !

La petite troupe se rassembla autour de la babiole. Il prit Ebony avec lui, craignant que sa fille la lâche « malencontreusement» pendant le voyage.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

Les enfants firent un signe affirmatif, empoignèrent la babiole au signal d'Oliver, et la troupe s'envola direction Dyrehavsbakken, Danemark. A vos souhaits.

-Et voilà les enfants, bienvenue à Bakken !

Et allez, c'est reparti !

Les mômes se mirent à hurler d'admiration devant le portail d'entrée. C'était un grand portail en fer, avec de belles lettres calligraphiées indiquant la destination. Il tenta de calmer ses têtards et leur fit faire la queue pour payer l'entrée. La tâche fut ardue puisque Clarence tentait de piquer la glace du petit garçon de devant pendant que Bedwyr essayait de se cacher pour faire payer une place en moins à son père.

Lorsque toutes les places furent achetées, ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur. Ils arrivèrent sur une grande place où danseurs, chanteurs, charmeurs de serpents et autres musiciens se confondaient dans une harmonieuse cacophonie. Les enfants ouvraient tous de grands yeux, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à pareil spectacle. Ebony laissa échapper un petit :

-Waaah, des super-saltimbanques !

Ils se baladèrent quelque temps parmi ces charmeurs en tout genre. Oliver fut particulièrement ému par un jeune chanteur qui avait la voix pure d'un choriste. (Voix pure… Je m'étonne moi-même !) Bien entendu, aucun d'eux n'était capable de comprendre les paroles dudit chant. Brisene, elle, préféra se focaliser sur un cracheur de feu. Elle le trouva plutôt pathétique étant donné que même elle était capable de faire mieux. Elle allait le prouver au soi-disant acrobate quand son père lui fit signe qu'il valait mieux avancer vers les attractions.

Le petit groupe se fit donc un chemin à travers la foule pour se diriger vers les montagnes russes tant attendues par Oliver… euh, les enfants, je veux dire. Super-tonton nota avec un sourire tordu que Bedwyr et Clarence avaient recommencé à chanter une chanson paillarde de leur invention qui contait les aventures graveleuses d'un certain « Bali-Balo ».

Il failli s'étouffer en se rendant compte que la petite voix de crécelle qui les accompagnait en fond n'était autre que la petite Ebony. Si pure, si fragile…

-Haha, Bali-Balo, Bali-Balo est un salaud !

… Pauvres enfants.

L'avantage de cet interlude musical fut que la plupart des bourgeois et bourgeoises étaient suffisamment choqués pour s'arrêter à leur passage et ainsi leur faire gagner un temps d'attente bien précieux. Oliver se mit donc à chanter en chœur avec les enfants, quitte à se faire passer pour un oncle indigne.

-BALI-BALO DANS SON CERCUEIL…

Les têtards avaient un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils avaient quasiment atteint les 80 décibels (qui correspond pour nous, moldus, à un volume équivalent à celui d'une tondeuse à gazon) en arrivant aux pieds de l'attraction. L'attention d'Oliver fut aussitôt détournée de la grivoise chanson.

-…CHEVREUIL ! AVEC…

-Les enfants, regardez, nous sommes arrivés ! Voici les premières montagnes russes Européennes !

-… IL ESSAYA D'SOUL'VER L'COUVERCLE !

-Les enfants, ça suffit…

-HAHA BALI-BALO

-BON, LA FERME !

-…

-Ah, ça marche tout de suite beaucoup mieux. J'en étais où ?

-« Montagnes russes Européennes » cita Brisene d'un ton boudeur.

-Tout à fait Brisene ! Alors maintenant, à l'abordage !

Oliver leva un regard admiratif vers les montagnes russes. Les Moldus étaient vraiment capables de réaliser des choses incroyables ! Les enfants eurent à peu près la même réaction que lui, avec un poil plus d'excitation peut-être.

- !

Super-tonton leur fit faire la queue le plus correctement possible, puis, avisant la foule qui attendait devant eux, il les intima le plus discrètement possible à recommencer leur chanson, ce qui eut pour effet de diminuer le temps d'attente plutôt drastiquement.

Malheureusement, arrivés à l'entrée du manège, Ebony se fit refuser l'accès, sous prétexte qu'elle était trop petite. Oliver haussa un sourcil : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait une telle chose ! Il se rendit compte, déçu, qu'il devrait rester avec la gamine et qu'il ne pourrait participer à l'attraction. Sa fille dût se rendre compte de la déception évidente de son paternel :

-Allez, vas-y papa, je vais rester avec elle, moi, se sacrifia-t-elle.

Son père lui offrit un sourire ravi :

-C'est vrai Brisene ?

-Mais oui, mais oui… Vas-y, je te dis !

Oliver ne se fit pas prier : il sauta dans le wagonnet à la suite des trois garçons. Un vrai gosse ! Heureusement, il y avait tout juste quatre places par wagon : la famille restait ainsi ensemble. Oliver jeta un dernier regard à Brisene, préférant s'assurer qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse, avant que le wagon démarre en tremblant. Son attention se recentra aussitôt sur les montagnes russes, et il leva les bras en hurlant comme un gosse.

Ebony faisait la moue. Elle aurait adoré suivre son oncle, son cousin et ses frères dans cette attraction qui semblait s'annoncer forte en sensations. Sa cousine semblait, elle, plutôt soulagée d'échapper aux montagnes de bois chancelantes. Sa contrariété la décida à jouer sa gosse pourrie gâtée.

-C'est pas juste ! Se mit-elle à hurler.

-Détends-toi Ebony, ils arrivent dans cinq minutes.

-Détends-toi Ebony, ils arrivent dans cinq minutes, répéta-telle d'une voix exagérément aigüe.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer !

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Grimaça-t-elle.

-Je te préviens, si tu continues à répéter tout ce que je dis…

-Je te préviens, si tu continues à répéter tout ce que je dis…

-Ca va mal finir, Ebony Enid Elizabeth Glastonbury !

-Ca va mal finir, Ebony Enid Elizabeth Glastonbury!

Brisene éructait. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait détester les gosses ! Surtout sa cousine, qui pouvait être particulièrement usante quand elle le voulait. Agacée, elle traîna la gamine par la manche derrière elle. Elle voulait s'éloigner de ces montagnes le plus rapidement possible.

Ebony semblait être ravie d'une telle diversion. Elle se décida cependant à sortir sa cousine hors de ses gonds. Entre sa mère et ses frères, il faut dire que c'était une matière dans laquelle elle excellait. Ebony reproduisit donc les moindres faits et gestes de sa cousine.

Agacée de voir que cela ne la faisait pas réagir, elle s'arrêta, forçant Brisene à la traîner, et se mit à hurler comme une gamine en plein caprice. Elle savait que sa cousine détestait qu'on hausse la voix, alors qu'elle adorait mettre ses cordes vocales à l'épreuve.

-BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! JE VEUX LES MONTAGNES RUUUUUUUSSES !

-Ca suffit Ebony ! Je te jure que je…

-BOUHOUHOUUUUU ! T'ES QU'UNE MECHANTEE !

-RAaaaAaH ! J'en peux plus de cette gosse !

-JE VEUX LES MONTAGNES RUUUUUUUUUUSSES !

Brisene sembla encaisser pendant quelques minutes, puis elle explosa :

-Très bien, file, vas-y à tes !#$ de montagnes ! Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir, sale môme !

A ces mots, Ebony jubila : c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début. Elle fila donc, laissant Brisene se rendre compte seule qu'elle n'avait pas eu une idée des plus brillantes.

-Merlin, non… ATTENDS, EBONY ! Reviens !

-Hinhin, trop tard ! hurla-t-elle d'un rire diabolique.

La gamine s'élança dans la foule, sa cousine la poursuivant en hurlant toutes sortes d'insultes plus colorées les unes que les autres.

Ebony arriva sur la toute première place, celle où une farandole de marchands et saltimbanques se côtoyaient. La vilaine se cacha derrière un panneau indicateur et en profita pour admirer le spectacle.

Elle n'avait jamais vu telle exhibition de sa vie. Des mimes imitaient les réactions admiratives des passants, des cracheurs de feu impressionnaient les visiteurs, des marchands de babioles clamaient l'exceptionnalité de leur stand… Elle pouvait même voir la roulotte d'une voyante où des moldus crédules attendaient qu'on leur dise la bonne aventure. Il y avait également des charmeurs de serpents, des tatoueurs, des jongleurs, des danseuses qui charmaient les visiteurs… Dites donc, je me poétise on dirait ! C'est la magie du roman… Quelle artiste… J'en ai les larmes aux yeux !

Ebony se rappellerait ce spectacle toute sa vie. Après s'être assurée qu'elle avait bien semé sa cousine, la petite fille se lança à l'exploration de la grande place. Elle était plutôt téméraire pour son âge, et ne redoutait pas grand-chose à part sa grand-mère.

Elle circula à travers les étalages des marchands de toute origine. Elle se faisait gentiment accoster par tous ceux qu'elle croisait.

-Mademoiselle, essayez-donc ce bracelet !

-Et regardez-moi ce miroir !

-Et ces fleurs !

Malheureusement pour eux, Ebony ne s'intéressait absolument pas à tout ce qui pouvait la faire ressembler à une fille. Un marchand arrêta pourtant son regard: il avait un étalage des plus incroyables, rassemblant des babioles venant des quatre coins du monde. Un joueur de violon jouait un air irlandais sur le côté, donnant un air festif au quartier.

La gamine rentra dans le stand, intriguée. Elle pouvait voir toutes sortes de lampes, bijoux, foulards, miroirs, sacs… Son regard s'arrêta sur une broche verte en forme de licorne qui avait l'air plutôt usée. Elle aimait bien les licornes elle avait déjà eu la chance d'en voir une dans le parc du manoir, qui était habité par toutes sortes de créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il paraissait que l'un de leurs ancêtres avait créé ce grand parc et y avait amené des animaux magiques des quatre coins du monde.

A côté, elle pouvait voir un collier en argent, qui portait un pendentif de pierre blanche en forme de petite fleur et était fermé par un espèce de nœud étrange. Elle s'approcha du collier et essaya de le toucher. N'importe quoi Ebony, comme si on ne t'avait pas appris qu'il ne faut pas toucher du doigt les objets magiques que tu ne connais pas. Et si ce truc immonde te déclenchait une crise d'épilespie… épilep… Euh, bref, ne touche pas à ça. Ne touche pas je t'ai dit !

Le vendeur s'approcha derrière elle.

-Voilà un bien beau collier, n'est-ce-pas Mademoiselle ?

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il était vraiment immonde mais elle n'osait pas le démentir. Le marchand, un vieil homme barbu, l'ôta délicatement de son support pour venir le mettre autour du cou de l'enfant. Bon, heureusement que je viens de dire qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher… Il la regarda dans les yeux :

-Il t'irait à merveille, Ebony.

Ebony ouvrit de grands yeux effarés : comment cet homme connaissait-il son prénom ? Euh, ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi ! C'est quoi ce truc glauque ? Sors d'ici tout de suite !

-Vous… Vous connaissez mon prénom ?

-Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le crois, Ebony.

Il termina d'attacher le collier. Ok, là ça devient plus que louche. Prends tes jambes à ton coup, je sens que le vieux monsieur attend des choses pas très claires de toi ! Si jamais il te propose d'aller jouer au médecin…

Le vendeur ne me permit pas de continuer le cheminement de mes pensées puisqu'il continua :

-J'avais raison, ce collier était fait pour toi. C'est le roman de ta vie.

Ebony n'en était pas si sûre. Et moi non plus. Il était moche, d'une saleté sans précédent, sans aucune classe et pesait autour de son cou. De plus, elle n'aimait pas l'argent. C'était bon marché et pas spécialement solide. Et puis, « Le Roman de ta vie »… C'est quoi cet argument de vendeur à la manque ? Franchement, même moi je peux mieux faire.

Elle tenta de protester, mais le vieux marchand lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine.

-Je m'appelle Archibald. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin.

Archibald… Y'avait pas plus ridicule comme prénom ? Cependant, Ebony se manifesta enfin :

-Excusez-moi… Mais il ne me semble pas vous connaître…

Le susnommé lui fit un sourire et retourna au fond de son stand. Ebony allait le rattraper pour lui poser plus de questions, mais quand elle arriva au fond, elle put constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Non mais franchement, c'est quoi cette rencontre à deux noises ? Y'avait pas plus intéressant comme événement ? Faut que j'aille dire deux mots à l'auteur, ça craint là…

Ebony haussa les épaules, plutôt perplexe face à cette étrange rencontre, et sortit de l'étal. Elle retira le collier et la reposa là où il était au passage. Voilà, en plus, trop polie, elle retire le collier, ce qui signifie que les deux pages précédentes n'ont strictement servi à rien.

La jeune fille reprit sa route à travers les étalages, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant quelque chose qui lui tapait à l'œil : un jongleur, un dresseur de lions…

Bref, je ne vais pas tout vous raconter ou ça va devenir un peu récurrent. Donc si vous voulez bien, on va faire une avance rapide d'une bonne demi-heure, parce que je suis sûre que vous êtes déjà allés à une fête foraine. Bon, certes, dans celle là y'a pas de Grand Splash ou de maison hantée, mais je suppose que vous voyez à quoi ça peut ressembler grâce à mes merveilleuses précédentes descriptions.

(Avance Rapide 2)

Bon, encore trop lent.

(Avance Rapide 8)

…

(Avance Rapide 16)

Bon, ok, j'ai compris. Donne-moi la télécommande, toi !

(Avance Rapide 36)

… Aaaaah Voilà !

(Lecture )

Soudain, elle entendit quelque chose qui lui fit tourner la tête. C'était une sorte de sifflement sur sa droite. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un charmeur de serpent, et s'approcha doucement. Les spectateurs autour d'elle retenaient leur souffle devant la prestation. Ebony nota, elle ne sut comment, que le serpent avait l'air passablement agacé.

Elle écouta le son de la mélodieuse flûte du charmeur : sa musique l'enchantait et la transportait. Les anneaux ondulants du serpent l'obnubilaient : elle ne put bientôt rien regarder d'autre que ce reptile hypnotisé par le pungi. (Oui, le « Pungi », c'est le nom de la flûte chelou des charmeurs de serpents. Un peu de culture ne vous fera pas trop de mal). Elle sentit une main sur son épaule mais ne put y réagir.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le cobra resta dressé et la regarda _dans les yeux_. Il siffla, et elle comprit qu'il s'adressait uniquement à elle.

-C'était magnifique… souffla-t-elle…

Elle put sentir la main sur son épaule se crisper à ces paroles. Elle ne comprit pas sur le coup, puis secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son oncle Oliver, qui était blanc comme linge et ne proféra qu'une parole :

-Rentrons.

Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas spécialement compris je crois. C'était pas trop mal d'être omniscient, j'aurais dû y rester.

Ebony, confuse, se fit trimballer par son oncle jusqu'à la sortie, où tous ses cousins attendaient. Ils n'osèrent ouvrir la bouche en voyant le visage décomposé d'Oliver, et se dirigèrent tous bien sagement jusqu'au lieu de leur arrivée, qui était situé un peu plus loin dans les bois. Oliver empoigna alors son mouchoir et créa un Portoloin. La jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait :

-Oncle Oliver…

-On rentre, j'ai dit. Ne discute pas.

Elle lui offrit un regard incompréhensif et empoigna le mouchoir à la suite de ses cousins.

Ils atterrirent quelques instants plus tard dans le salon de la famille Fitzgerald – De Ros. Et maintenant, pour prolonger le plaisir, nous allons passer au point de vue de Mrs Enid Glastonbury !

* * *

Enid Glastonbury était tranquillement assise dans le sofa du salon, en train de déguster un thé aux côtés de sa mère. Elle bénissait Oliver d'avoir emmené les enfants avec lui.

Il était vrai que les deux femmes avaient peu le loisir de goûter à la tranquillité à laquelle elles aspiraient tant à cause du tapage incessant dont leurs rejetons étaient la source. Après avoir ramassé les têtes d'elfes en éructant, Enid était allée faire une grande promenade dans le parc pour se défouler.

-Tes affreux gosses sont vraiment insupportables, ma fille.

-Je ne sais quel démon est à l'origine de leur naissance, ma mère.

-Je t'avais bien prévenu que ce saligaud d'Erec n'était pas si propre sur lui qu'il en avait l'air.

Sa fille ne répondit pas, comme à chaque fois que sa mère s'en prenait à son défunt mari. Elle avait aimé Erec plus que personne… Le fait qu'il fut riche, beau et intelligent y faisait aussi, certes.

Elles furent interrompues dans leur cheminement de pensée par la cheminée qui se mit à rougeoyer : elles supposèrent donc à juste pitre, comme dirait Fredo Mercure, que leurs rejetons honnis revenaient et que leur moment de quiétude était en fin de vie.

Comme pour confirmer leurs noires pensées, Clarence et Bartholomew arrivèrent, bientôt suivis par Oliver et Ebony. Les deux affreux gosses sautèrent aussitôt sur leur grand-mère pour la vêtir des bricoles qu'ils avaient récupérées sur la foire. La pauvre doyenne se retrouva bientôt grimée en bohémienne sur le retour, malgré ses protestations véhémentes.

Oliver lâcha sa nièce, qui fila illico prêter main forte à ses frères. Il fit cependant signe à sa cousine de le suivre dans la pièce voisine. Enid haussa les épaules, se demandant ce que son incapable de cousin lui voulait. Elle avisa sa mère, qui semblait noyée sous perruques et tissus, et se dit que cela lui laisserait quelques minutes de tranquillité supplémentaires.

Elle entra donc dans le bureau de feu son mari, où Oliver était déjà installé.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Oliver ? J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop insupportable, demanda-t-elle le plus hypocritement du monde.

Oliver semblait chercher ses mots. En attendant qu'il se décide, elle dit demander à son elfe de maison de leur servir un thé, qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle servit le son cousin le plus élégamment du monde, comme pour lui rappeler les bonnes manières et lui tendit sa tasse avant d'en faire de même pour elle.

Oliver sembla enfin prêt à parler, alors qu'Enid portait gracieusement sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il se sortit de ses pensées, regarda sa cousine dans les yeux et lui demanda franchement :

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi ta fille est Fourchelang.

Le geste d'Enid s'interrompit immédiatement, glacé par ces paroles.


End file.
